The Return Of An Old Friend
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: What happens when Yugi returns and his friends and brother don't recognize him? Wait something's wrong. Yugi has turned evil. Can the gang bring Yugi to his senses before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

**"The Return of an Old Friend"**

**Summary: Yami awakes one mourning to find to his horror that the reincarnation of his twin brother Yugi has disappeared. What happens when Yugi returns and his friends and brother don't recognize him? Wait something's wrong. Yugi has turned evil. Can the gang bring Yugi to his senses before it's too late? **

**Pairings: YugiXTéa, JoeyXMai, and TristinXSerenity.**

**((A/N: The Horus Shadow Puzzle was similar to Yami puzzle. There are little differences and big ones. For one now the Millennium Puzzle is empty except for the power it possess. The Horus Shadow Puzzle contains Atmera. It has 7 pointed charms hanging down from it similar to the Millennium Ring. The biggest difference is it's far more powerful then Yami's puzzle. 3 weeks before the story begins the Horus Shadow Puzzle was returned to Yugi after 5,000 years.))**

**(Translations)**

**Joey to Jono.**

**Jono to Joey.**

**/Yugi to Atmera the spirit of the Horus Shadow Puzzle and Yugi's darkside that Atmeri (Yami) sealed within the Horus Shadow Puzzle 5,000 years ago./ **

**Atmera to Yugi.**

**::Yami to Yugi:: **

**:Yugi to Yami: **

**Atmera to Yami. **

**&Yami to Atmera.&**

**#Ancient Egyptian#**

**Modern Arabic**

** Ancient Arabic.>**

**$Latin$**

**¤Japanese.¤**

**'Thoughts to selves' **

**"Speaking"**

**Mental actions**

_**"Mindspeaking in English."**_

_**#Mindspeaking in ancient Egyptian.#**_

**Now to the story. **

**Chapter 1**

**Yami was sitting in the kitchen at the table drinking coffee, thinking. **

**'I still can't believe I have a body of my own, even though I have for a month now. Not to mention the fact that Yugi and I suddenly remembered we're brothers. No, not just brothers but, twin brothers. Sometimes though my mind goes back to Battle City, that was two and a half years ago. Of course we won the tournament, saved the world from the return of the shadow games, and freed Joey, Mai and Bakura from the Shadow Realm. Now Yugi has all three Egyptian God Cards in his deck. He tried to give them to me. But, I insisted he keep them. Yugi and Téa became involved shortly after the tournament. Gramps accepted me the same day I got my own body and he invited me to life here at the Kame Game Shop with them. But, it took the gang a couple of days. Now I hang out with them whenever I can, of course Joey went on a trip two weeks ago. But, I hang out with the others all the time. I must say though that I'm glad Yugi and I were able to keep our mindlink. I didn't understand why at first. But, now it makes sense.' Yami thought. **

**Then suddenly the phone rang at the Motou house making Yami lose his train of thought.**

**::Yugi, the phones ringing. Are you still in the shower?:: **

**:Yep: **

**::Do you want me to get it?:: **

**:Please, I don't want it to wake grandpa up. This is one of the only days he can sleep in.: **

**::OK.:: **

**Yami stood up and walked over and picked up the phone. **

**"Hello." Yami said. **

**"Hello, is this Yugi Motou?" The man on the other end asked.**

**"No, I'm his brother Yami Motou." He said.**

**"I have something important to discuss with your brother. Can you put him on?" The man asked.**

**"Who may I say is calling?" Yami asked.**

**"Just tell him it's about his puzzle game." The man said.**

**::Yugi, did you talk to someone about a puzzle game?::**

**:Yeah, why?:**

**::He's on the phone for you.::**

**:What? I just got out of the shower. So, I'll be down in a minute.:**

**::OK.::**

**"Mr. Motou, are you still there?" The man asked.**

**"Yes, I am. Yugi said he'll be right down." Yami said.**

**"I didn't hear him." The man said.**

**"I'd be surprised if you did. You see me and Yugi are twins so, we have a kind of mindlink that allows us to talk to each other telepathically." Yami said.**

**"I see." The man said.**

**Yugi ran into the kitchen and saw Yami who was talking to the man with his back turned to the stairs. So, Yugi walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Yami turned around and looked down slightly at Yugi who was a little shorter them him by about 3 to 4 inches.**

**"Here he is." Yami said and handed the phone to Yugi.**

**"Hello, this is Yugi." He said.**

**Yami sat on the counter listening intently to Yugi's side of the conversation.**

**"Hello, this is Mr. Howard Connelly President of J.O.L. The number one puzzle gaming company in the world." He said.**

**"Wow." Yugi said.**

**"Well I received your package the other day. I'm calling to tell you I'm interested in producing this game of yours." Howard said.**

**"Really? This is great!" Yugi said with excitement. **

**Yami smiled at this. **

**"I'm an old man, Yugi." Howard said.**

**"Mr. Connelly?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**"I have no children Yugi and I need an heir to leave my company to." Howard said.**

**"What are you saying, sir?" Yugi asked.**

**"I want you to be my heir, Yugi." Howard said.**

**"Me?" Yugi asked in disbelieve.**

**"Unfortunately, that would mean you have to move to London." Howard said.**

**"OK, on one condition." Yugi said.**

**"What is it?" Howard asked.**

**::What's going on, Yugi?::**

**:Nothing, Yami.:**

**"I insist upon have a certain person with me." Yugi said.**

**"Who may I ask?" Howard asked.**

**"My girlfriend, Téa." Yugi said.**

**::With you where?::**

**:Drop it Yami. Or do I have to bring out Atemi?:**

**::No, please don't. He insist on calling me Atemu, I never like that name and he knows it.::**

**Yugi let out a chuckle.**

**Yami blushed slightly.**

**"Very well, I'll send you the tickets. They should arrive tomorrow." Howard said.**

**"Thank you, Mr. Connelly." Yugi said.**

**"Call me Howard." Howard said.**

**"OK." Yugi said.**

**"Bye, Yugi." Howard said.**

**"Bye, Howard." Yugi said hanging up the phone and Howard hung up his. **

**Then Yugi quickly ran to the front room and commenced with opening up the shop. Not long after Yugi opened shop his grandpa walked in and started working the cash register. Yami watched for a minute before walking in and taking over the cash register.**

**"You should get something to eat Grandpa, I'll take over for now." Yami said.**

**::Wait...did I just call your grandfather grandpa?::**

**:Yep.:**

**::I've never called him that.::**

**:I noticed.:**

**Gramps nodded and walked in the kitchen.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER **

**Yami was getting something from a shelf behind him and Yugi was getting something from the display case. The bell on the door rang.**

**"How can I help you?" Yami asked back still turned to the door.**

**"Hi Yug, Yami." Joey said.**

**Yami spun around happily. Yugi jumped up in excitement and hit his head hard on the display case.**

**"Owww." Yugi said coming out holding the back of his head.**

**Joey ran over to Yugi. Yami who was at the counter right next to him turned to face Yugi.**

**"Ya alright, Yug?" Joey asked.**

**::Are you OK, brother?::**

**:I'm fine.: **

**"Yeah, I'm fine." Yugi said.**

**"Dat's good." Joey said smiling at Yugi.**

**"When did you get back?" Yugi asked.**

**"Uh, last night. I woulda called. But, I got in pretty late." Joey said.**

**"We're just glad your back." Yugi and Yami said in unison.**

**"Grandpa, Joey's back!" They shouted in unison.**

**An anime sweatdrop appeared behind Joey head.**

**"If didn't I know any better, I'd think you two were twins." Joey said.**

**Yami looked at Yugi. **

**::Do you wanna tell him or should I?::**

**Yugi looked back at Yami **

**:You do it.:**

**::OK.::**

**"Joey, there's something you should know." Yami said looking back over at Joey.**

**"What?" Joey asked.**

**"Well, you remember that I'm a former Pharaoh of ancient Egypt. Right?" Yami asked seeing Joey nod Yami continued.**

**"Well, about a week ago Yugi and I both remember that we were brothers back in Egypt." Yami said.**

**"Really?" Joey asked.**

**"Not just brothers, Joey." Yugi said.**

**"Yeah?" Joey asked.**

**"We were twin brothers." Yugi said.**

**"Yes, and we ruled Egypt side by side." Yami said.**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**Yugi and Téa disappeared. Yami woke up stretched and got out of bed, then he noticed that on the desk next to the Millennium Puzzle was Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra, which were usually in Yugi's deck.**

**'I've got a bad feeling about this.' Yami thought.**

**Then Yami ran into Yugi's room. Then when he entered he saw Yugi's things were gone. Yami's eyes widen. **

**"Grandpa!" Yami yelled running into Salmon's bedroom.**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Yugi and Téa got married**

**TEN MONTHS LATER**

**They had a baby girl**

**SEVEN YEARS, TWO MONTHS AND TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Yugi went back to Domino on business. He decided that he needed to take a walk. He walked by KaibaCorb and stopped and stared at it a moment and walked in and up to the information desk.**

**"Can I help you?" The women asked.**

**"Is Seto Kaiba in right now?" Yugi asked in a much deeper voice then he use to have.**

**"Do you have an appointment?" The women asked.**

**"Just, tell him someone wants to talk to him who has information on Yugi Motou." Yugi said.**

**The women nodded and picked up the phone and the phone rang in Seto's office.**

**"Kaiba." Seto said. **

**"Mr. Kaiba, there's a man here with information on Yugi Motou." The women said.**

**"What? Sent him up, now." Seto said.**

**5 MINUTES LATER**

**A young man walked in. Seto looked at the man, he was wearing a cloak of some kind so Seto couldn't see his face. The only thing Seto could make out of the man's face was his amethyst eyes, which were deep, and cold. The young man seemed to be Seto's age, little did Seto know. But, the young man was Yugi. Yugi was also now the same height as Seto. Seto stood there with his arms crossed giving Yugi one of those famous death glares of his.**

**"Who are you and what do you know about Yugi!?!" Seto demanded.**

**"Have you ever heard of J.O.L?" Yugi asked.**

**"Of course I have." Seto said.**

**"I'm the President of J.O.L." Yugi said.**

**"Alright, CEO to CEO. What's your name?" Seto asked as he stopped glaring. **

**"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Yugi said.**

**"Try me." Seto said glaring at Yugi.**

**"Kaiba, it's me! It's Yugi Motou." He said.**

**A shocked look went acrossed Seto's face. There was a flash and the Horus Shadow Puzzle appeared ((The Horus Shadow Puzzle can appear and disappear like the Millennium Ring.)) around Yugi's neck. Then there was another flash and Atmera took over.**

**"But, then again cousin I would not expect you to believe me." Atmera said.**

**Seto shook off the shock.**

**"I killed you once before and I can do it again cousin." Atmera said. **

**"What did you just call me?" Seto asked.**

**"You heard me cousin. Cousin, I would duel you. But, I forgot my duel disk back in London. So, I will just put you through a penalty game." Atmera said. **

**/No, you can not./**

**Why not?**

**/He is our cousin./**

**He is also a murderer.**

**/What are you talking about?/**

**He killed Jono.**

**/Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that./**

**It is understandable, it was 5,000 years ago and your memories of that time are still very fuzzy.**

**/Do not hurt Kaiba. Please for me./**

**All right, I will not.**

**"On second thought, I will just go to the Kame Game Shop. But, first I have to make sure that you do not tell my brother that I have returned." Atmera said.**

**"What are you gonna do?" Seto asked.**

**"Wipe your memory of the last twenty minutes." Atmera said.**

**Is that all right with you?**

**/Yeah./**

**There was a flash and Atmera disappeared at the same instant Seto's memories of the last twenty minutes were gone.**

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

**Yugi took over again.**

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

**Yugi walked into the Kame Game Shop and froze at who was behind the counter.**

**:Yami?: **

**Yugi was so shocked he didn't realize he had said it telepathically and Yami could hear him. Yami looked a little confused behind the counter and looked around for a minute. **

**::Yugi, is that you?::**

**Yugi froze for a second. **

**:Yeah, it's me.:**

**::Where are you?::**

**:It's not important.:**

**::Yes, it is. I've been worried sick.::**

**:I'm sorry, Yami.: **

**Frowning and looking down at the ground.**

**::It's all right, it's just so good to hear your voice again. Wait a second. Yugi, has your voice changed?::**

**:Yeah that's what happens to a guy when you haven't seen them in 8 years.:**

**Yami looked up and saw the hooded man standing there, the only thing visible under the man's cloak were the man's eyes. **

**'That almost looks like a Rare Hunter. No, his cloak is to bright a color for that.' Yami thought. **

**"How can I help you, sir?" Yami asked. **

**"I was hopping to find Salmon Motou. He does still life here doesn't he? He still owns this shop doesn't he?" Yugi asked.**

**'That voice almost sounds like Yugi. Nah it couldn't be.' Yami thought.**

**"I'm sorry to tell you this, but my Grandpa died almost 8 years ago. About two months after my brother left." Yami said looking down sadly.**

**"I see." Yugi said. **

**Inside Yugi's Head **

**"Did you hear that?" Yugi asked.**

**"Yes." Atmera said sadly.**

**"Grandpa's gone." Yugi said as the tears started to fall.**

**"I never even got to say good-bye."**

**"It's alright, Yugi." Atmera said.**

**"Alright? Aside from Yami, Grandpa was the only family I had left and now he's..." **

**A voice on the outside interrupted their conversation.**

**Outside of Yugi's Mind **

**"I was at KaibaCorb, and I heard a man talkin' ta Kaiba 'bout Yug. We haveta find dat guy." Joey gasped out.**

**Yugi turned around to see an out of breath Joey standing there. Then Joey saw Yugi.**

**"Dis is da guy I saw talkin' ta Kaiba." Joey said. **

**"Hello, Joey." Yugi said.**

**Joey stepped back in surprise. **

**'Who is dis guy and how does he know my name?' Joey thought. **

**"Who I am is of no matter." Yugi said.**

**"And how do I know your name is simple Yugi Motou told me all about you." He lied.**

**'I wonder if dis guy can read minds or somethin'.' Joey thought.**

**"Yes, I can read minds." Yugi said.**

**::Yugi, do you know this guy?::**

**:You could say that.:**

**::Tell me.::**

**:I think it would be better if I showed you. But, now is not the time.:**

**::All right, just promise me you'll tell me when the time is right.::**

**:I promise.:**

**Joey grabbed the collar of Yugi's bright blue cloak. The hood of the cloak still covered Yugi's face.**

**"If you've done anythin' ta Yug, I'll put ya through a worlda pain." Joey said looking pissed.**

**"You'll have to wait to find out." Yugi said glaring at Joey with his deep, cold, glowing amethyst eyes.**

**Then there was a blinding flash Joey and Yami had to cover their eyes and Yugi disappeared. Then Yugi reappeared in his office in the new J.O.L building in Domino.**

**"Damn it, that was too close. If they had recognized, my plans would have been ruined." He said taking off his cloak and hanging it on his chair. **

**Then Yugi waved his hand and Marick appeared. Marick looked around a moment then his eyes came to rest on Yugi. Then Marick kneeled down.**

**"You wished to see me, my Pharaoh?" Marick asked with his head bowed.**

**"You remember the plan, right?" Yugi asked stepping towards Marick.**

**"Yes, sire." Marick said.**

**"Good, let's start it then." Yugi said.**

**"Yes, of course my Pharaoh." Marick said and with that he disappeared.**

**::Yugi, are you OK?::**

**:Yeah, I'm fine.:**

**::You sure?::**

**:Yes, I'm sure.:**

**At that moment Ishizu Isiztar appeared before Yami and Joey in the Kame Game Shop.**

**"My Pharaoh, you must be warned a new enemy has come to Domino." Ishizu said.**

**:Damn it, that bitch is going to ruin my plans.: ((Oh my god, Yugi cussing. Now that's not something you see every day.))**

**::What plans? What are you talking about?::**

**Yugi appeared unnoticed by Yami or Joey behind Ishizu with a Sennen Eye on his forehead. Yugi pointed a finger at Ishizu.**

**"Oblivion." Yugi whispered and disappeared. **

**Then seconds later Ishizu disappeared into the Shadow Realm. **

**:That bitch Ishizu shouldn't have interfered. She got what she deserved.:**

**::What do you mean?::**

**:I ordered her death.:**

**::What? You ordered it?::**

**:That's right, brother.:**

**"Oh for the love of Ra, no." Yami said.**

**"Hey, where'd Ishizu go?" Joey asked. **

**"She was sent to the Shadow Realm." Yami said.**

**"Who in da world coulda done dat?" Joey asked.**

**"I hoped you wouldn't ask that." Yami said getting a look of deep sadness on his face.**

**"What's wrong Yami?" Joey asked. **

**'I know he's gonna give me bad news.' Joey thought.**

**"Yugi, did it." Yami said with the same sad look.**

**"What? No, Yug would never do somethin' like dat." Joey said with a look of shock on his face shaking his head.**

**"Dat baster we saw earlier must be forcin' Yug."**

**"I wish that were the case Joey. But, Yugi told me through our mindlink that he ordered Ishizu's death." Yami said. **

**Joey and Yami leaned against the same wall in shock and slid to the floor. They both just sat there and stared at the floor in front of them. Just then the bell on the door rang and Yami and Joey looked up at the door and stared in shock when they saw....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Téa walked in with a little girl holding her hand tightly.**

**"Mommy, that man looks a lot like Daddy." Nabila Motou said.**

**"Sweetie, you know how mommy and daddy have talked about Yami your whole life?" Téa asked.**

**"Yeah. You mean Uncle Yami?" Nabila asked.**

**"Yeah, that's him." Téa said.**

**"Stay right here for a second." She said walking over to where Yami and Joey sat. **

**Téa looked down at Yami and Joey then sat on the floor in between them.**

**"What's wrong guys?" Téa asked.**

**Yami looked away from her.**

**"It's Yug, he-he-he-he just-just...**

**"Spit it out, Joey." Téa said cutting off Joey.**

**Yami looked at Téa and she could tell his heart was breaking. ((Awww, poor Yami.))**

**"Oh Yami, it's ok." Téa said pulling Yami into a hug.**

**Yami laid his face on Téa's shoulder. Yami couldn't hold back the tear anymore and he started to sob on Téa's shoulder.**

**"Shhh, it's ok, Yami." Téa said.**

**Yami didn't say anything he just sobbed.**

**"Joey, what happened?" She asked in a whisper.**

**"Yug, just sent Ishizu ta da Shadow Realm." Joey said sadly.**

**Nabila heard her Uncle crying and ran over.**

**"It's alright, Uncle Yami." Nabila said rubbing his back.**

**Yami tears slowed, he lifted his head, broke the hug Téa was giving him and he looked at the almost 8 year old girl next to him. Then Nabila hugged him. The Pharaoh was shocked a moment then he hugged her back.**

**'She looks like Yugi. She has brown hair like Téa but her bangs are shaped like Yugi's. She has those same big innocent amethyst eyes Yugi use to.' Yami thought.**

**"Téa?" Yami asked as Nabila took a single step back.**

**"What is it, Yami?" Téa asked.**

**"Did you and Yugi get married?" Yami asked. **

**Joey was looking the little girl up and down.**

**"Yes. This is our daughter." Téa whispered to Yami.**

**"Hello, sweetheart. What's your name, huh?" Yami asked.**

**"Nabila Destiny Motou." She said.**

**"Destiny was mom's name." Yami said.**

**"I know daddy told me." Nabila said.**

**"Yami, is dat Yug's daughter?" Joey asked in shock.**

**"Huh?" Nabila asked.**

**"Yug is what Joey calls your daddy for short." Yami said.**

**"That's daddy best friend Joey Wheeler?" Nabila asked.**

**"Yeah." Joey said as Nabila ran over to him and hugged him.**

**"She's a sweet and friendly little girl. She's not shy like her daddy was when he was her age." Yami said.**

**"I noticed. She does look a lot like Yug, though doesn't she?" Joey asked. **

**Yami looked at Joey and nodded. Just then the bell on the door rang again and Serenity, Mai, Duke, Ryou ((I'm calling him by his first name to prevent confusion, because when the spirit of the Ring takes over it will be Bakura.)) and Tristin stood in the doorway. Yami stood up.**

**"Hi, guys." Yami said.**

**"Yo, Yami." Tristin said.**

**"Hey, Yami." Duke said.**

**"Hello, Yami." Ryou said.**

**Téa stood up and leaned against the wall.**

**"Téa!" Serenity exclaimed running over to her and hugging her.**

**"It's great to see you guys again." Téa said hugging Serenity back.**

**There was a light tug on Yami's jacket he looked down and saw Nabila. Yami looked at Téa.**

**"May I?" Yami asked. **

**Téa nodded.**

**"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Nabila Motou." Yami said.**

**"She looks like Yugi." Duke said.**

**"She has his bangs." Tristin said.**

**"Her hair is brown like Téa's." Mai said.**

**"Her eyes are like Yugi's." Serenity said running back over to Tristin. **

**"Yes, she has those same big, innocent amethyst eyes." Ryou said.**

**"Guys, Nabila is my niece." Yami said.**

**There was a flash behind Ryou, Duke, Mai, Serenity, Nabila, and Tristin that they didn't see. But, Joey, Téa and Yami saw the flash as Yugi appeared.**

**"Do you mean Téa and Yugi got married and have a little girl?" Duke asked in disbelief. **

**"Yeah, we did and do. In that order." Yugi said.**

**"Guys get behind me you too, Nabila." Yami said.**

**"Why!" Duke demanded.**

**"NOW!" Yami shouted. **

**Duke eeped in fear, then Duke, Tristin, Mai, Ryou, Serenity and Nabila got behind Yami. Joey and Téa stood on either side of Yami.**

**"Oh please." Yugi said rolling his eyes.**

**"I'm not going to hurt you, Yami." He said.**

**The Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi took over.**

**"Atemu, you must be wary around Yugi from now on. Whenever he is planing he cuts off our mindlink. So, I do not even know what he is planing. I will help you whenever I can. I myself cut off the mindlink between Yugi and myself while you and I are talking." Atemi said.**

**"I appreciate that Atemi." Yami said.**

**"Take care of yourself, my Pharaoh, my guide, my brother, until next we meet." Atemi said. **

**"I will you can count on it." Yami said smiling at Atemi.**

**"Until then I bid you farewell." Atemi said and bowed to Yami. **

**Then Atemi stood straight up and the Horus Shadow Puzzle glowed again and Yugi took over.**

**"I'm outtie later." Yugi said.**

**Then there was a bright flash from the Horus Shadow Puzzle and Yugi disappeared. Yami let out a sigh of relief.**

**"What was that about?" Duke asked.**

**"Somethin' happened ta Yug dat turned him evil." Joey said.**

**"Yugi, evil? I don't think so." Tristin said.**

**"Didn't ya see dat look in Yug's eyes?" Joey asked.**

**"I did." Yami said sadly.**

**"Yami, I'm sure dere's a way ta bring da Yug we know back. It's just a matter findin' it." Joey said.**

**"I hope your right, Joey." Yami said.**

**"I know I am. I could sense it." Joey said.**

**Everyone excluding Yami looked at Joey like he had 2 heads.**

**"What?" Joey asked.**

**"You said you could sense it. Since when?" Tristin asked.**

**"I can sense it, danks ta my item." Joey said. **

**"You don't have a Millennium Item." Duke said.**

**There was a flash and Joey was holding the Horus Shadow Staff. Then there was a flash from the Horus Shadow Staff and Jono took over. ((Joey is Jono's reincarnation. But, Pharaoh Yugi before Jono's soul crossed over trapped his darkside within the Horus Staff.))**

**"Technically you are right. Mine is not a Shadow Item as we used to call the Millennium Items, mine is a Horus Shadow Item and they are more powerful then the normal Shadow Item. Yugi felt that he had made them to strong after he created the 5 Horus Shadow Items. So, he gave them to the people he trusted most, he then used the same power that he used to create the Horus Shadow Items, he created the regular Shadow Items. The Horus Shadow Items consist of the following, the Horus Shadow Puzzle that belongs to Yugi and contains Atemi Yugi's darkside. Then there's the Horus Shadow Staff. Which belongs to Joey and contains his darkside me, my name is Jono. Then there is the Horus Shadow Pendant, that I see now around Nabila's neck and it contains the queen's darkside. Then he created the Horus Shadow Gauntlet which too belongs to Yugi, it however contains the soul of none other then the alright mighty sun god Ra himself and last is the Horus Shadow Mirror, which contains the darkside of Sela, my little sister." Jono stated. **

**"Did you hit your head or something, Joey?" Duke asked.**

**"No, I did not hit my head you little." Jono said pointing the Horus Shadow Staff at Duke.**

**"Put that down!" Yami commanded.**

**"Yes, sire." Jono said lowering the Horus Shadow Staff.**

**"Just tell them about the Horus Shadow Items." Yami said.**

**"Of course, Pharaoh. I will start with the weakest and work my way up towards the most powerful of them. The Horus Shadow Gauntlet has the ability to send the wearer to anytime they wish. Past or future it is up to the wearer. Then there is my Horus Shadow Staff that has the ability to not only control ones mind. It also has the ability to enter ones mind." Jono said.**

**"The same abilities as the Shadow or Millennium Rod and Key. But, the Horus Shadow Staff also gives the owner the ability to sense what's in the heart and soul of a person." Yami said.**

**"Not to mention the ability to transport the owner wherever they want. Then there is the Horus Shadow Pendant, which has the abilities of the Millennium Necklace, Millennium Eye, and Millennium Puzzle. Then there is the Horus Shadow Mirror, which allows the owner to not only watch anytime past, present, or future. But, it allows them to go to anytime they wish. The last Item is the Horus Shadow Puzzle, which has the powers of the Horus Shadow Pendant, and Horus Shadow Staff along with the ability to heal anyone of any injury or illness. I will help if I can my Pharaoh." Jono said.**

**'Count me in.**

**"So will my hiraki." Jono said.**

**"Good." Yami said.**

**"I will leave you for now my Pharaoh." Jono said and bowed to Yami stood up straight and then there was a flash from the Horus Shadow Staff and Joey took over again.**

**I just thought of something.**

**'What is it?**

**Yugi left the Horus Shadow Gauntlet in the garden palace.**

**'Do ya really think it's still dere?**

**Yes, I know it is.**

**"Guys, me and Jono have an idea. OK, it's mostly Jono's idea." Joey said.**

**"Let's hear it, Joey." Tristin said.**

**"Well, Jono has reason ta believe dat da Horus Shadow Gauntlet is still in da old garden palace of da twin Pharaohs in Egypt." Joey said. **

**Yami gulped. **

**"The Garden Palace?" Yami asked in disbelieve.**

**"Yeah." Joey said looking at Yami.**

**Yami paled. Téa, Serenity, Duke, Mai, Tristin and Ryou all look at Yami with concern on their faces. Joey was shocked by Yami's reaction. **

**'Yami usually keeps such a calm and cool exterior. Even during da toughest duels.**

**I know he does. But, he seems absolutely terrified at the mere mention of the Garden Palace. I wonder why.**

**'I don't know. But, I'm gonna find out.**

**"I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-d-don't kn-kn-know if th-th-th-th-that's such a g-g-g-good i-i-i-i-idea, she-she-she w-w-w-won't l-l-l-l-like it." Yami stuttered in terror at the thought. **

**Yami's face was completely white with fear.**

**"OK, Yami." Joey said now very concerned for Yami and that concern showed on his face.**

**"She-she-she'll...**

**"Yami, calm down." Tristin said cutting off Yami. **

**Then Tristin grabbed Yami shoulders and shook him. Yami blinked a few times and looked around for a second and saw the look on everyone's faces.**

**"Huh?" Yami asked.**

**"Yami, what happened at the palace?" Joey asked...**

♦◊♦◊

10


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"It all started five-thousand years ago, back in Egypt." Yami said.

FLASHBACK FIVE-THOUSAND YEARS AGO IN EGYPT.

Atemi ((Yugi in the past was called Atemi by the advisors, Priests and people. But, Yami always called him Yugi. Mahali the Dark Magician and Manari the Buster Blader called either of them Pharaoh. But, usually the call them Yugi and Yami.)) sat in the throne room looking very bored as their advisors drone on and on.

:Why did I agree to take over today:

Atemu chuckled.

'Do not ask me, Yugi.'

#Sire, you must marry this women for the good of Egypt.# Advisor #1 said. ((A young women with long blond hair past her back and blue eyes.))

Atemi shot up out of the throne at that.

#I will tell you what is best for Egypt and that is a happy Pharaoh and I will not be happy if I marry her. Because truth be told I love another and if I do marry it will be the women I love. And if I am not happy Pharaoh Atemu will not be either.# Atemi said.

#Of course, sire. My apologizes.# Advisor #1 said.

#Pharaoh, if you do not mind my asking. Who is this woman that you love?# Advisor #2 asked. ((A young man with brown hair and black eyes.))

#Her name is Treanna. ((Téa in ancient Egypt was named Treanna in my fan fiction.)) She lives in the village.# Atemi said grinning sheepishly.

#A peasant sire?# Advisor #3 asked. ((A older women with long white hair to her knees and emerald green eyes.))

#Yes.# Atemi said.

'Then bring her to the palace, Yugi.'

:She does not know I am Pharaoh Yugi.:

'How could she not know?'

Atemu ran into the throne room and over to his brother sitting on his throne.

:I kind of go into the village to duel almost everyday. Have you not noticed the fact that I disappear almost everyday. That is when, I go to the village dressed as a peasant.:

#You leave the palace dressed like a peasant, what if our enemies were to discover this?# Atemu asked.

#Brother, I will be fine. I can handle my own.# Atemi said as the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and a red aura surrounded Atemi and his eye's glowed red.

'What in the name of Ra is going on?'

:I have gained access to the full power of the Horus Shadow Puzzle.:

'The power that I am sensing is amazing.'

The High Priest Yahiya ((Seto Kaiba's past life in Egypt.)) ran into the throne room.

#Pharaoh Atemu, I sensed something evil coming from here.# Yahiya said.

#Like what, Priest?# Atemu asked.

Yahiya closed his eyes and focused. Yahiya's eyes snap open.

#I am sorry to say. But, it is coming from Pharaoh Atemi.# Yahiya said and pointed at Atemi.

#What? Yugi, is the Priest right?# Atemu asked.

#Yes, what of it?# Atemi asked smirking evilly.

Then Atemu stepped back in shock. Mahali the Dark Magician and Atemu bodyguard emerged from the shadows.

_#My Pharaoh, get behind me.# Mahali said._

#But, he is my brother. He would not harm me.# Atemu said.

_#Normally I would tend to agree. But, we can not risk him harming anyone let alone you.# Mahali said._

#What are you not telling me, Mahali?# Atemu asked.

_#First off if he harms or kills anyone right now he will become completely evil. But, my Pharaoh as long as you live there is a chance that we can snap Atemi out of it. But, however if you die while he is like this he will remain evil for the rest of this life and will turn evil at one point in the next and remain that way for the rest of that life as well.# Mahali said. _

#Thanks for the warning.# Atemu said.

#All that is left is to make sure I don't die until he snaps out of it. # He said half jokingly.

#Atemu, now is not a time for jokes.# Yahiya said.

#I know Priest.# Atemu said.

_#Run away, please, Yami.# Mahali pled._

#I will not abandon my brother.# Atemu said as Manari the Buster Blader and Atemi's bodyguard appeared.

_#Mahali, what is going on? Why in Yugi behaving like this?# Manari asked._

_#Yugi has gained full access to the power of the Horus Shadow Puzzle. Which has caused him to turn evil. But, we can still save him from the evil as long as Yami still lives.# Mahali said._

#Any ideas on how to free Yugi?# Atemu asked.

_#One of the shared powers that the Millennium Puzzle and Horus Shadow Puzzle have is the ability to trap whole soul or portions of souls within items. Yami you could probably seal away Yugi's darkside within the Horus Shadow Puzzle.# Mahali said._

#But, that could...#

_#I know, Yami. But, it is the only way to prevent him from becoming evil forever.# Mahali said cutting off Yami._

_#I agree, the Yugi I know would tell you to do what you have to, to stop him.# Manari said. _

#OK, how do we do it?# Atemu asked.

#I shall prepare the ceremony.# Yahiya said walking out.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Manari and Mahali were keeping Atemi busy. Seto ran in.

#Everything has been prepared.# Yahiya said.

#Good.# Atemu said.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Atemu succeeded in imprisoning Atemi's darkside within the Horus Shadow Puzzle. Atemi looked around the room and sat up.

#Yami? Mahali? Manari? Yahiya?# Atemi asked in confusion.

#Easy, brother.# Atemu said.

_#Yes, Yugi it is us.# Mahali said._

_#How are you feeling?# Manari asked._

#I am fine, Manari.# Atemi said.

#That is good to hear cousin.# Yahiya said.

_#I am glad, Yugi.# Manari said._

_#As am I, Yugi.# Mahali said._

#I am as well, brother.# Atemu said.

#I too am glad you are yourself again cousin.# Yahiya said.

#What happened?# Atemi asked.

_#Yugi, your darkside took over.# Manari said._

#It did?# Atemi asked.

_#Yes, unfortunately, Yami was only able to trap part of your darkside within the Horus Shadow Puzzle.# Mahali said._

_#And of course you realize that now that it has taken over it could take over again. Much easier next time then this time.# Manari said._

#I know, Manari. But, there's nothing I can do to prevent it from happening again.# Atemi said.

_#You can give the Horus Shadow Puzzle to Mahali or myself and we will hide it.# Manari said._

#But, what if I need it someday?# Atemi asked.

_#If you do it will return to you.# Mahali said._

#OK, I trust you both.# Atemi said.

Then Atemi untied the Horus Shadow Puzzle and putting it on the table next to him and walked out of the room. Then Atemi walked into his chambers and over to his bed.

_#Now to take care of the Horus Shadow Puzzle. I will take care of it.# Manari said._

Then Atemi lay down on his bed weakly and fell asleep. Atemu sensed his brother was not well.

#I shall leave it to you two.# Atemu said running out of the room and to Atemi's chambers.

Atemu opened the door to Atemi's chambers and Atemi woke up and sat up weakly. Atemu walked into Atemi's chambers and over to his brother's bed.

#Brother, what is wrong? I sensed you were not well.# Atemu said.

#It is nothing serious.# Atemi said.

#What is it?# Atemu asked.

#I am just weak. But, I shall be fine.# Atemi said.

Atemu frowned little did either of them realize but Manari was listening. Manari reappeared behind Mahali frowning.

_#What is it?# Mahali asked._

_#It is as I feared. Yugi is probably going to die because of the separation.# Manari said._

_#I see. Let us not tell Yami he will blame himself. There is nothing he can do now. Yami must not be told this is because of the separation.# Mahali said._

_#Agreed. Do not tell Atemu, High Priest Yahiya, is that agreed?# Manari asked._

#Of course.# Yahiya said.

_#Good, Manari you stay here and keep an eye on Atemi, I shall hide the Horus Shadow Puzzle away.# Mahali said._

_#Right. Good luck.# Manari said. _

With that Mahali grabbed the Horus Shadow Puzzle and disappeared with it, in a blinding flash. Atemu walked out of Atemi's chambers. Looking very worried as he closed the heavy door behind him.

#How is he doing, Atemu?# Yahiya asked looking worried.

#Not very good.# Atemu said sadly looking at the ground.

#I see. If there is anything I can do let me know, Atemu.# Yahiya said sadly looking at the ground.

#I will, Priest.# Atemu said looking at the door to Atemi's chambers.

#Cousin, I am afraid.# He admitted at a bit over a whisper as he sat down on his throne.

#Of what may I ask, cousin?# Yahiya asked sitting on Atemi's throne right next to Atemu's.

#I am afraid, that I am about to lose my brother.# Atemu said sadly looking at Yahiya sadly.

#I know, cousin. But, if anyone can beat this it is Atemi.# Yahiya said.

#He prefers being called Yugi.# Atemu said.

Yahiya smiled at Atemu.

#I will remember that. And what do you prefer, cousin?# Yahiya said.

#I prefer Yami.# Atemu said.

#Well, good night, Yami. I am going to be in the temple if you need me.# Yahiya said.

#All right, good night, cousin.# Atemu said.

Then Yahiya turned and walked out of the throne room. Atemu sent for the royal healer, Isis, who came to Atemi's chambers and went right to tending to him. Atemu still sat on his throne waiting and hopping.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Isis walked out of Atemi's chambers and up to Atemu's throne.

#Isis, is there anything you can do for him?# Atemu asked. ((Isis is Ishizu's past life in Egypt.))

#I am sorry my Pharaoh. But, there is not.# Isis said.

#I see. Thank you for trying. Leave me.# Atemu said.

Isis nodded and ran out.

:Yami:

'I will be right there, Yugi.'

Atemu stood up and walked into Atemi's chambers. Then Atemu walked over to Atemi's bed where Atemi was resting.

#What is it, brother?# Atemu asked with concern.

:Brother, I can not see.:

'I am sure, your vision will return.'

:I am just so tired that I can not stay awake.:

'Then sleep brother, I shall come in and check on you later..'

:Good night, Yami.:

'Good night, Yugi.'

Then Atemu walked out of the room closing the heavy doors behind him. Atemi closed his eyes and slipped into a coma. Sensing something was wrong Atemu rushed back into Atemi's room. Atemu froze upon seeing Atemi. Atemu ran to Atemi's bedside sat on the side of the bed and took Atemi's hand.

#Yugi, can you hear me?# Atemu asked with concern.

Atemi just lay there unmoving, Atemu sent again for Isis. Atemu watched as Isis worked. Then she stood up and faced Atemu. Isis shook her head. Atemu sadly went back to tending to Atemi. And Isis walked out of the room.

FLASHBACK END

"My brother never woke up. But, about a week before he died a witch came to the palace saying she could save Yugi. High Priest Yahiya discovered that the witch was planning on killing us both, he told me and I had the witch put to death. Then about two days later strange sights and sounds began. The witch still haunts the Garden Palace and she won't be happy if I return." Yami said.

"You said Yahiya do you mean Kaiba?" Tristin asked.

"No, my cousin High Priest Yahiya is Seto Kaiba's past life in Egypt." Yami said.

"Kaiba was your cousin, in his past life." Joey asked.

Yami nodded and smiled at Joey.

"Well, now you all know what happened at the Garden Palace." Yami said.

"Yami, what do you think could've turned Yugi, evil?" Duke asked.

"The last time it was because he gained access to the full power of the Horus Shadow Puzzle. So, perhaps in the last 8 years he has yet again gained access to the full power of the Horus Shadow Puzzle." Yami said.

"Can we snap him out of it?" Tristin asked.

"Maybe? At least I hope so." Yami said.

Then the Horus Shadow Staff flashed unnoticed by anyone and Jono took over for Joey.

"You were able to last time, thanks to Mahali and Manari." Jono said.

"Oh, hello again, Jono." Yami said.

"Hello, Pharaoh." Jono said bowing his head.

Duke's mouth drops open.

"How'd know it wasn't Joey but was Jono?" Duke asked.

"I've know Jono for over five-thousand years. And another thing, Joey always says things like ta and ya he doesn't say to or you." Yami said.

"He has a point." Serenity said.

'Gee, thanks a lot sis.

Joey, they are just teasing you.

'I know.

"Yami?" Téa asked with concern.

Yami shook his head and looked at Téa.

"Huh, what?" Yami asked in confusion.

"Penny for your thoughts." Téa said.

"Is that all a Pharaoh's thoughts are worth these days?" Yami asked.

Everyone started laughing for a moment before getting serious again. Then the Horus Shadow Staff flashed and Joey took over again.

"Any ideas on how ta help Yug, would be helpful." Joey said.

"I have an idea." Yami said.

Then Yami closed his eyes and started chanting. Then Yami's now completely black eyes ((No white at all.)) snap open and a black vortex appeared in front of Yami on the ground.

"I Atemu call upon the bodyguards of my brother and myself! Mahali the Dark Magician, and Manari the Buster Blader! Atemi needs your help once more!" Yami shouted into the vortex.

Then a Dark Magician emerged from the vortex followed closely by a Buster Blader, as Yami's eyes returned to their normal amethyst color and the vortex disappeared.

"Manari, and Mahali I am grateful you both came." Yami said.

"We came as soon as we heard your summons." Mahali said bowing.

"How may be of serves to the Pharaohs?" Manari asked bowing.

"Unfortunately, Atemi has once again gained access to the full power of the Horus Shadow Puzzle." Yami said sadly.

"Yami, what da hell's goin' on?" Joey asked in confusion.

"This is Mahali my bodyguard from ancient Egypt." Yami said as Mahali bowed his head in greetings.

"And this is Manari Yugi's bodyguard from ancient Egypt." He said as Manari bowed his head in greetings.

"We will still need you cousin's help." Mahali said.

"That will be extremely difficult." Yami said.

"He's right." Duke said.

Then the Horus Shadow Staff flashed and Jono took over for Joey.

"They are right Kaiba, or High Priest Yahiya does not even believe in reincarnation." Jono said.

"Who are you?" Mahali asked.

"He looks like Atemi's best friend Jono." Manari said.

"Manari that is because Joey is Jono's reincarnation." Yami said.

"Now, why do you not just leave Kaiba to me?" Jono asked.

"Are you sure, Jono?" Yami asked.

"Yes, sire." Jono said.

"Then go and be careful." Yami said.

"I will be careful, Pharaoh." Jono said.

Then the Horus Shadow Staff flashed and Jono disappeared.

"Good luck." Yami said sadly.

/Yugi, are you OK/

/I'm fine, I just have a headache./

There was a blinding flash in front of Seto in his office. Seto covered his eyes. When he moved his arm he stared in shock at what he thought was Joey.

"Wheeler, what the hell are you doing here!" Seto demanded.

"There is no time to explain." Jono said.

Jono pulled out the Horus Shadow Staff.

"I am sorry High Priest Yahiya. But, this must be done if we are to safe Pharaoh Yugi." Jono said sadly.

Then the Horus Shadow Staff gave off a blinding flash, and Seto covered his eyes. Then Seto fell to his knees clutching his head. Seto groaned in pain. Seto slowly opened his eye and blinked in confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO ME WHEELER!" Seto demanded.

"Your cousin needs you, High Priest Yahiya." Jono said.

"Which one?" Seto asked in confusion.

"Pharaoh Yugi." Jono said.

"Yugi! Where is he!" Seto demanded.

"He gain access to the full power of the Horus Shadow Puzzle, and you know what that means." Jono said sadly.

"Unfortunately." Seto said sadly.

MEANWHILE IN YUGI'S OFFICE

Yugi fell to his knees in pain and his secretary ran in.

"Mr. Motou, are you alright?" She asked.

"My head." Yugi whispered.

Then Yugi stood up and stumbled into his bathroom. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Yugi disappeared. Then Yugi reappeared in Seto's office. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi took over.

"I think it best you remember everything." Atemi said.

Seto gasped.

"Yugi?" Seto asked in disbelieve.

"You should call me Atemi, everyone else does." Atemi said.

Jono bowed his head.

"Sire." Jono said.

"Hello, again, Jono." Atemi said.

"I am the spirit of the Horus Shadow Puzzle." He said.

"You're Yugi's darkside?" Seto asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, I am." Atemi said.

"Why did you come here?" Seto asked in confusion.

"They need your help they have a plan. But, it's risky. Back in Egypt it killed Pharaoh Yugi." Atemi said.

"I think I have another idea." Seto said.

"Good." Atemi said.

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi disappeared.

"I hope my idea works better then, what happened last time, Yugi turned evil." Seto said to himself.

"So, do I. I must go." Jono said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Seto said.

Then the Horus Shadow Staff flashed and Jono disappeared and reappeared at the Kame Game Shop. Then the Horus Shadow Staff flashed again and Joey took over again.

"Kaiba, will be 'ere as soon as he can." Joey said.

"Good." Yami said.

MEANWHILE IN YUGI'S OFFICE

Yugi reappeared in the bathroom of his office in control again. Then Yugi stumbled out in obvious pain.

MEANWHILE AT THE KAME GAME SHOP

Yami gasped sensing the pain Yugi was in.

"Somethin' wrong, Yami?" Joey asked with concern.

"Yugi's in pain." Yami said sadly.

MEANWHILE WITH YUGI

'Do it.' A voice ordered darkly inside Yugi's head.

'I can't, he's my brother.' Yugi thought to the voice.

Yugi winced as more pain hit him Yugi clutched his head.

'DO IT, KILL HIM!' The voice shouted darkly inside Yugi's head.

'NO!' Yugi thought to the voice.

A dark figure appeared.

"KILL HIM, NOW!" The dark figure shouted.

MEANWHILE IN THE KAME GAME SHOP

"I can't just stand here knowing Yugi's in pain." Yami said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami disappeared. Then there was a bright flash and Yami reappeared behind Yugi.

"DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" The dark figure shouted and threw an energyball at Yugi.

Then Yugi screamed out in pain.

"KILL HIM, NOW!" The dark figure shouted.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Yami shouted in anger.

The dark figure stepped forwards revealing himself to Yami.

"Hisham?" Yami asked in disbelieve.

"Why, uncle!" Yami demanded.

Yugi fell to his knees as a wave of extreme pain hit him.

"DO AS I TELL YOU NOW!" Hisham shouted.

"No." Yugi said weakly, forcing himself to his feet.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Yami shouted in anger.

"No." Hisham said.

Then a wave of unbearable pain hit Yugi and he fell to ground hitting his head hard.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted with worry in his voice.

"My work here is done." Hisham said disappearing.

Yugi's secretary walked back in. Yami looked at the secretary.

"Call 9-1-1." Yami said.

The secretary nodded and ran to the phone and dialed. Yami rushed to Yugi's side. Yami started to shake Yugi trying to wake him up.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The ambulance pulled up, then paramedics rushed to Yugi's office and took him down to the ambulance with Yami right behind them.

"Are you a relative, of his?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Yes, I'm his twin brother." Yami said.

"Then get in." One of the paramedics said.

Yami got in the back with Yugi. Yami took hold of Yugi's hand.

"Hold on." Yami pled.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The paramedics rolled Yugi into the hospital. The doctors immediately tended to Yugi.

30 MINUTES LATER

Yugi's doctor (Dr. Carter walked out of Yugi's room and into the waiting room where Yami was waiting. Dr. Carter walked over to Yami. Yami shot out of the chair.

"How is he?" Yami asked with worry in his voice...

♦◊♦◊

16


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm sorry. But, he's in a coma. You can go on in and see him." Dr. Carter said.

Yami ran into Yugi's room, then Yami froze at the sight of Yugi. Yugi had an oxygen tube down his throat to force him to breath. Yugi was also hooked up to a heart monitor. Yami ran over to Yugi's bedside and held his hand.

"Hang on." Yami pled.

Yami genitally lay Yugi's hand back on the bed and ran over to the phone. Yami called the Kame Game Shop. Joey answered the phone.

"Kame Game Shop." Joey said.

"Hey, Joey." Yami said.

"Hey, Yami, where are ya?" Joey asked with concern.

"The hospital." Yami said sadly.

"What happened?" Joey asked with concern.

"High Priest Yahiya father is alive and tried to take control over Yugi. He tortured Yugi. Yugi collapsed from the pain and hit his head pretty hard. Joey he's in the hospital." Yami said sadly.

"How bad's he hurt?" Joey asked with concern.

"He's in a coma." Yami said sadly.

"I'll be right dere." Joey said sadly.

Then Joey hung up the phone. Joey looked at Téa and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out leaving Nabila behind with the others.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Téa asked as Joey got in his car.

Then Téa got in the passenger seat. Joey sighed and looked at Téa.

"I hate ta tell ya dis. But, Yug's in a coma." Joey said sadly.

"Oh, no." Téa said sadly.

"Let's go." Joey said as he started his car and headed towards the hospital.

Téa nodded.

"Right." Téa said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Joey said.

"I know." Téa said.

MEANWHILE WITH YAMI AND YUGI

Yami went back to holding Yugi's hand.

"Hang on, brother." Yami said.

'Please, hang on.'

MEANWHILE WITH JOEY AND TÉA 

"Is Yami, with him?" Téa asked with concern.

"Yeah." Joey said.

"Good." Téa said sadly.

"Accordin' ta Yami, High Priest Yahiya's dad attacked Yug." Joey said.

Téa frowned.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

They arrived at the hospital.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Joey and Téa walked into Yugi's room. Téa gasped at the sight of her husband.

"Oh no." Téa said sadly.

Téa rushed to Yugi's side and Yami let go of Yugi's hand and stepped aside. Téa held her husband's hand. Then Dr. Carter walked into the room, he looked at Joey, and then he looked at Téa.

"Who are they?" Dr. Carter asked.

"The blond boy is Joey Wheeler, and the girl is Téa Motou, she's Yugi's wife, and Joey is Yugi's best friend." Yami said.

"Will Yugi wake up!" Téa demanded with worry in her voice.

"I don't know." Dr. Carter said.

A MONTH LATER

Yami went to see Yugi ((Which he had been doing everyday all month at the same time.)) and walked into the hospital room and over to Yugi's bedside and held Yugi's hand.

"Wake up." Yami pled with worry in his voice.

:Yami:

Yami's eyes widen in shock.

'Yugi, can you hear me?'

Yugi's eyes slowly open. Yami ran out and ran to the nurse's station.

"Send for Dr. Carter." Yami said.

"Why?" Carol the head nurse asked.

"My brother's awake." Yami said.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Dr. Carter took the oxygen tube out.

"It maybe a few days before your brother can talk." Dr. Carter said.

"OK." Yami said.

:Yami, what happened:

'Yugi, you've been in a coma for a month.'

:A month:

'Yeah.'

:How'd I get back to Domino:

'You don't know?'

:No.:

'What's the last thing you remember?'

:Téa walked into my office in London, it was a month after our wedding. She had just told me she was pregnant.:

Yami frowned.

'That was 8 years ago.'

:What:

'Yeah.'

MEANWHILE WITH JOEY

A dark figure appeared.

"So, you are Atemi's best friend?" Hisham asked.

"Who are ya!" Joey demanded.

JOEY, RUN!

'Why?

THAT'S HISHAM, HIGH PRIEST YAHIYA'S FATHER, RUN NOW!

Joey's eyes widen and he started to run out. But, Hisham raised a hand and Joey froze.

'Jono, I can't move.

Be strong.

Joey's eyes closed and his head lowered.

Joey?

Joey turned to face Hisham and bowed.

"What are your orders?" Joey asked.

Jono gasped.

"Kill Yugi." Hisham ordered.

"Yes, sire." Joey said.

Then the Horus Shadow Staff flashed and Joey disappeared and reappeared with Yugi and Yami.

:Yami, something doesn't feel right about Joey.:

'I feel it as well, Yugi.'

Yugi was standing next to the bed. Joey approached Yugi. Yami ran over to Joey.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Yami asked with concern.

Joey threw Yami into a wall knocking him out.

:YAMI:

Hisham appeared.

"Hello, Yugi." Hisham said.

Joey grabbed Yugi by the throat and started choking him.

"Kill him." Hisham said.

Yugi's vision began to blur and he nearly lost consciousness, Joey's grip on Yugi's throat tightened. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi took over. Then a huge wave of shadow magic knocked Joey into a wall breaking his grip on Yugi's throat and breaking Hisham power over Joey. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi turned control back over to Yugi.

"Yug?" Joey asked in confusion.

Yugi fell to his knees coughing.

JOEY!

'Jono?

Oh thank goodness.

'What happened?

Hisham put you under a shadow spell.

What?

Joey, you tried to kill Yugi.

What!

Yami woke up and forced himself to his feet. Yami glared at Hisham.

:Yami:

'Are you all right?'

:I think so. Hisham cast a shadow spell on Joey.:

'He'll pay for that.'

"PENLTY GAME! OBLIVION!" Yami shouted in anger pointing a finger at Hisham.

A wave of shadow magic hit Hisham and he disappeared apparently into the Shadow Realm.

"Joey, are you OK?" Yami asked with concern.

Joey nodded.

"Yeah." Joey said and then he ran to Yugi.

Joey kneeled down next to Yugi.

"Yug, ya ok?" Joey asked with concern.

Yugi nodded. Joey blinked. Yami cleared his throat. Joey looked at Yami in confusion.

"The oxygen tube caused some problems with Yugi's voice." Yami explained.

"Oh." Joey said.

Then Dr. Carter walked into Yugi's room.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Motou?" Dr. Carter asked.

'Tell him I'm feeling better.'

"He's feeling much better. But, he's voice still hasn't returned." Yami said.

"I see." Dr. Carter said.

"You can go home." He said.

"Why so soon?" Yami asked.

"Well there's nothing wrong with him other then the voice thing. So we have no reason to keep him." Dr. Carter said.

:Good. Yami, what about the baby:

'You had a little girl. She's back at the Kame Game Shop.'

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi appeared in spirit form.

/Atemi, I wish I remembered her./

/I can fix that. Of course doing so will also bring back all your memories of the last 8 years./

/So/

/Yugi, you've done some horrible things in the last 8 years./

/I have/

/Yes./

'Yugi, I have to say I'm glad your back to your oldself.'

/Atemi, if you bring back those memories, will I go back to being that evil person I obviously was/

/No./

/Then do it./

/OK./

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Yugi clutched his head. There was a bright flash and Marick appeared. Yugi shook his head and looked around.

"Marick?" Yami asked in confusion.

:He works for me.:

'He does?'

Marick ran over to Yugi.

"My Pharaoh, are you alright?" Marick asked with concern.

"He hit his head a month ago, he was in a coma. The doctors had an oxygen tube down Yugi's throat, and the oxygen tube has cause some problems with Yugi's voice." Yami explained.

"What kind of problems!" Marick demanded glaring at Yami.

"He can't speak." Yami said.

Marick looked at Yugi.

"Is this true?" Marick asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Do you still wish to go through with the plan?" Marick asked.

Yugi shook his head.

"Very well, I'll cancel the whole thing." Marick said.

:Good.:

Then there was a bright flash and Marick disappeared.

"What was dat 'bout?" Joey asked.

'Forget it.'

"Yugi says to forget it." Yami said.

"OK." Joey said.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Yugi, Yami, and Joey walked out of the hospital. Yugi and Yami got in Yami's car and Yami started the car and headed to the Kame Game Shop. Then the Horus Shadow Staff flashed and Joey disappeared and reappeared in the Kame Game Shop.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Yugi and Yami pulled up. Then Yugi and Yami walked into the Kame Game Shop.

"Yugi!" Téa exclaimed happily.

Yugi smiled at Téa. Téa ran over to Yugi and hugged him. Yugi hugged Téa back.

"I told dem." Joey said.

"Thanks, Joey." Yami said.

/Yugi, why haven't you told them/

/I don't know./

/I can try to fix it./

/It'll be fine./

/You sure/

/Yeah./

'Yugi, are you ok?'

:Yeah.:

Then the phone rang and Téa answered it.

"Hello." Téa said.

"Hello, Mrs. Motou. This is Dr. Carter." He said.

"What is it, doctor?" Téa asked with concern.

"We did some test on your husband before we released him." Dr. Carter said.

"Yes." Téa said.

"The results are back." Dr. Carter said.

"I'm listening." Téa said.

"We can't explain it. But, somehow his vocal cords have been crushed." Dr. Carter said.

"What does that mean!" Téa demanded with worry in her voice.

"He'll never speak again. I'm sorry." Dr. Carter said.

"Good-bye, Dr. Carter." Téa said.

Then Téa hung up the phone.

"What did Dr. Carter want?" Yami asked with concern.

"He said Yugi's vocal cords have been crushed. He says Yugi will never speak again." Téa said sadly.

:I already knew.:

'You did?'

:Joey choked me while he was under Hisham's shadow spell.:

'That's when this happened?'

:Yes.:

Joey?

What is it, Jono?

I think I know how Yugi's vocal cords were crushed.

How!

Joey, you tried to choke Yugi to death.

Do ya mean I did dis ta Yug?

Yes.

Oh man.

:I don't have the heart to tell Téa.:

'Neither do I.'

"Daddy?" Nabila asked.

'Daddy's fine sweetie.' Yugi thought.

"Good." Nabila said.

'Yugi, what's going on?'

:Do I need to remind you that the Horus Shadow Pendant gives the owner the power to read minds:

'No.'

:Good. I'm pretty tired.:

'Go on to sleep.'

:OK.:

"Yugi's pretty tired." Yami said.

Yugi walked upstairs and got in bed and fell asleep.

"Guys, I'm worried about Yugi." Yami said.

"So am I." Joey said.

He knew a long time ago.

He did?

Yes, knowing Yugi he wouldn't have said anything.

I know.

Yugi woke up. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi appeared in spirit form.

/I still can't believe I did all that./

/I know./

/I mean I killed Ishizu./

/Actually technically she still alive just stuck in the shadow realm./

/Is there anyway to bring her back/

/Yes. But, it will be difficult. /

/It's worth it./

/Are you sure/

/Yes./

/OK, let's do it./

/Yeah./

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi fixed Yugi's voice. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi took control over from Yugi.

MEANWHILE WITH YAMI AND THE OTHERS

The Millennium Puzzle started to glow brightly. Yami's eyes widen in fear.

"What's wrong, Yami?" Joey asked with concern.

There was a bright flash and Marick appeared.

"Yugi is about to do something very stupid." Yami said as Mahali, and Manari appeared beside him.

"Like what?" Marick asked.

"When he was evil he sent Ishizu to the Shadow Realm. And I think he's going to try and bring her back." Yami said sadly.

_"He may die if he try's." Mahali said._

"I know." Yami said.

Yami and the others ran upstairs. But by the time they got up the steps and into Yugi's room a black vortex was open near Yugi. The gang could only watch helplessly. Ishizu stepped out of the vortex.

"Sister!" Marick exclaimed.

"Brother?" Ishizu asked in confusion.

"Yes, sister it's me." Marick said.

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi turned control back over to Yugi. Then Yugi fell to his knees in exhaustion. Then the vortex disappeared.

'YUGI! Are you alright?'

:I'm fine, Yami. I'm just very tired.:

'Are you sure?'

:I'm pretty sure.:

'Go on to sleep then.'

:OK.:

'Good night, Yugi.'

:Good night, Yami.:

Yami and the gang walked out of Yugi's room followed by Nabila. Yugi managed to stand up.

"Night, daddy." Nabila said.

"Night, sweetie." Yugi said.

Then Nabila walked out of Yugi's room and closed the door behind her. Yugi smiled and walked over to the bed.

/You OK/

/Yeah, you/

/Yeah./

/Thank goodness./

Yugi sat down on the bed and layed down, still slightly weakened. Yugi quickly fell asleep.

Joey, I am very worried about Yugi.

Why? What's wrong?

That level of shadow magic, can cause extreme weakness.

What'd ya mean!

It could cause, Yugi's death in the long run.

What!

Yugi could die.

Oh man.

He knew it could happen before he did it.

I hope he knows what he's doin'.

I am sure he does.

I hope.

THE NEXT DAY

The Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi appeared in spirit form.

/Yugi/

Yugi groaned and seemed to be in pain. Atemi focused on the Millennium Puzzle. Then the Millennium Puzzle glowed faintly.

'I hope this works.' Atemi thought to himself.

Atemu, can you hear me? 

Atemi? 

Thank goodness, you can hear me. 

What's wrong? 

Something is wrong with Yugi. 

I'll be right in. 

Then Yami shot out of bed and ran into Yugi's room.

'Yugi?'

Yugi groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"It...hurts...Yami." Yugi gasped out.

"Save your strength brother." Yami pled with deep concern in his voice and on his face.

:Yami:

'Easy, Yugi.'

"I...don't...think...I'm gonna...make it...Yami. I'm...sorry...brother." Yugi gasped out.

'Don't talk like that, Yugi!'

:I'm sorry.:

Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

MEANWHILE IN NABILA'S ROOM

The Horus Shadow Pendant flashed and she shot up in bed and ran acrossed the hall into Yugi's room.

"Yugi." 'Nabila' said.

Yami spun to face who he thought was Nabila.

"Are you alright, Nabila?" Yami asked with worry in his voice.

Nabila's normally amethyst eyes were blue.

"Yami?" Destiny asked in confusion.

"Mother?" Yami asked in confusion.

"Yes." Destiny said.

Yugi woke.

:Yami:

Yami didn't react.

:Yami, what's wrong:

'Mother's here.'

Yugi sat up weakly.

"Lay down, Yugi." Destiny said.

:Mother's really here.:

'I know.'

:But, she's my daughter.:

'I know.'

Yugi's eyes closed, his breathing became very shallow. Yami's eyes widen in shock and fear.

'YUGI!'

Destiny ran over to Yugi's side. Destiny's hands began to glow, then there was a bright flash and Yugi's eyes snapped open, and his breathing returned to normal.

/Yugi/

/I'm fine, now anyhow./

/Mother must have healed you./

/Will is effect Nabila/

/No./

/Thank goodness./

Yugi sat up and looked at Destiny.

"It's time for me to go." Destiny said sadly.

Then the Horus Shadow Pendant flashed and Destiny turned control back over to Nabila.

"Huh?" Nabila asked in confusion.

"Hi, sweetie." Yugi said smiling at Nabila.

"Daddy." Nabila said.

'Yugi, are you alright?'

:I'm fine actually. You could say I'm in prefect health now.:

'Great!'

:It's a good thing that the spirit of the Horus Shadow Pendant took Nabila over.:

'Mother healed you didn't she?'

:Yeah.:

'Thank goodness, Yugi, you nearly died.'

:I know.:

'You know Jono and Joey were pretty worried about you when they left.'

:Really:

'Yeah.'

:What time is it:

'1:30 AM.'

:Remind me to call them in the mourning.:

Yami smiled at Yugi.

'OK.'

:Good.:

'Hey, can Nabila hear what we're saying through our mindlink?'

:When I created the Horus Shadow Pendant, I made it so mother could hear what we were saying to each other through our mindlink, so no.:

'Good.'

:Yeah.:

'Try and sleep.'

:OK.:

'Good night, Yugi.'

:Good night, Yami.:

"Come on Nabila, let's let your daddy get his sleep." Yami said taking Nabila's hand.

"K, night daddy." Nabila said.

Then Nabila and Yami walked out and closed the door behind them.

/Night, Yugi./

/Night, Atemi./

MEANWHILE WITH JOEY

Jono appeared in spirit form.

Can not sleep, can you?

No, you?

No.

I just keep think about, Yugi.

Me to.

Jono frowned worriedly.

Hey, Jono?

What is it?

Do ya think Yugi'll be OK?

Jono looked at Joey.

I hope so.

Me too.

Try and get some sleep.

OK, you too.

Good night, Joey.

Night, Jono.

MEANWHILE WITH YUGI

Yugi fell asleep.

MEANWHILE WITH JOEY AND JONO

Joey fell asleep. Then the Horus Shadow Staff flashed and Jono returned to it.

THE NEXT DAY

Yami went to check on Yugi to find he was up and dressed.

"Mourning, brother." Yami said.

"Mourning, Yami." Yugi said.

/Feeling better/

/Yes, I am, Atemi./

/Good./

Yugi walked towards the door and Yami stepped aside. Yugi walked out of his room and Yami followed him, and they went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

/You sure, you're ok/

/Yes, I am./

Yugi walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out 2 bowls. Yami just watched him curiously. Yugi opened up another cupboard and pulled out a sack of flour, and sugar and a tin of kosher salt. Then Yugi opened up another cupboard and pulled out the oil. Then Yugi opened the refrigerator and pulled out the milk and butter.

'What're you doing?'

Yugi looked at Yami.

:I'm trying to make breakfast but, there aren't any pecans in the kitchen, can you run and get some:

Yami smiled at Yugi. Yugi smiled back at Yami. Yami nodded.

'Sure, anything else you need?'

:Bacon and sausage if you don't mind.:

'No problem. I'll be right back, Yugi.'

:Thanks, Yami.:

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Yami got back from the store and soon Yugi made pecan pancakes, bacon and sausage. And Yugi put the maple syrup on the table.

:Do you want some, Yami:

'Sure.'

Yugi put some pancake, sausage and bacon on a plate for Yami.

:Coffee:

'Yes, please.'

:You still like it black, right:

'Yeah.'

:OK.:

Then Yugi poured a cup of coffee and gave it and the plate to Yami. Yami tried his first bite of Yugi's pancake.

'This is great, bro.'

Yugi looked and Yami frowning sadly.

:Grandpa taught me how to cook these. Through Téa and I also had several kinds of tutors at our mansion in London. Then when we got to college level Téa was taught by the worlds top dancer and I had already learned everything about running the company so, I got to do whatever major I wanted. So, Ironically I chose Egyptology.:

'Really?'

:Yeah.:

'That's really cool.'

:I know.:

Nabila ran into the kitchen and hugged Yugi. Nabila looks up at Yugi and smiles.

"Mourning, daddy." Nabila said.

Yugi hugged Nabila back.

"Mourning, Nabila." Yugi said.

"Mourning, uncle Yami." Nabila said smiling at Yami.

"Mourning, Nabila." Yami said smiling back at Nabila.

'Hey, bro. What do you say to a duel?'

:I'd love to. But, I can't.:

'Why, not? Outta practice?'

:That and I left my duel disk in London.:

'I see.'

:I can send for it. But, won't be here for a few days.:

'OK, we'll hold off our duel.'

Yugi put Nabila breakfast on the table and she sat down and started eating. Yugi chuckled

:Kids.:

'Yeah, I still can't believe you and Téa got married and have a kid.'

:I know.:

'It takes a little getting use to.'

:I know.:

'I'm glad I have the opportunity to get to know her.'

:Yeah, I know.:

'She reminds me so much of mother.'

:I know.:

'It's strange.'

:I just thought of something.:

'What is it, brother?'

:Maybe just maybe Nabila is mother reincarnation.:

'How?'

:I only imprisoned her darkside within the Horus Shadow Pendant, and her lightside remained and crossed over. It's been 5,000 years. But, Nabila could've been mother.:

Yami smiled at Yugi and Yugi smiled back at Yami.

'I never thought of that.'

:I didn't either until now.:

'I wonder if you're right and Nabila is mother.'

:I don't know.:

'We'll find out.'

:Yeah, we will, someday.:

'Yeah, someday.'

:Listen, Yami. I'm sorry about the trouble I caused earlier.:

'It's OK, Yugi.'

Yugi smiled.

:I speak quite a few languages now.:

'Really?'

:Yeah.:

Yami smiled at Yugi. Yugi smiled back at Yami.

'Like what?'

:Like Latin, ancient Arabic, ancient Egyptian, modern Arabic, Spanish, France and Japanese.:

'Cool.'

:Yeah, I know.:

Yugi sighed guiltily.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Nabila asked.

"It's nothing, sweetie." Yugi lied.

'Yugi, what is it?'

:You mean you don't remember how our father died, Yami:

'No, I don't.'

:I killed him.:

'What? How? What happened, Yugi!'

:It all started when we were 14. This was back when you and I were still going by Atemi and Atemu.:

5,000 YEARS AGO

Atemi was hanging out with Jono and Treanna.

"Atemi, what is it?" Jono asked.

"There is something you should know." Atemi said.

"What is it?" Jono asked.

Then suddenly a dark figure appeared and tried to grab Atemi.

"Why is he after you, Atemi?" Jono asked.

"To get to Pharaoh Reiken." The dark figure said coldly.

"Why use Atemi?" Jono asked.

"Because, he is one of the princes." The dark figure said.

"What?" Jono asked.

Then the dark figure grabbed a hold of Atemi's arm. The figure started dragging Atemi away. Atemi fought back against the figure.

"If you keep fighting me, I will kill your friends." The dark figure said.

Atemi gasped and stopped fighting.

"Treanna, tell Atemu about what has happened!" Atemi exclaimed.

Then Atemi and the dark figure disappeared in a flash. Then Treanna turned and ran to the palace. Then the dark figure threw Atemi in a dungeon cell and locked it.

"Who are you and what do you have against my father!" Atemi demanded.

Then Hisham removed his hood.

"Who are you?" Atemi asked in confusion.

"I am your uncle." Hisham said.

"What?" Atemi asked.

"You heard me." Hisham said coldly.

"Impossible." Atemi said.

"It is true. I am Reiken's brother." Hisham said coldly.

"What are you going to do with me!" Atemi demanded.

"Torture you. Oh and I would not bother to try and escape, it will only cause you extreme pain." Hisham said coldly.

Then two guards walked up and Hisham unlocked Atemi's cell, the two guards grabbed Atemi and dragged Atemi out of the cell and in front of Hisham.

"Take him to the torture, chambers." Hisham ordered.

Then the two guards started dragging Atemi down the corridor and Atemi fought back. Then the two dragged Atemi into the torture chamber and chained his wrists and ankles down to the altar.

MEANWHILE AT THE PALACE

Atemu was standing on the balcony of his study over looking the garden, and he suddenly heard a voice shouting at a guard below, he looked to see who it was.

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND! IT IS AN EMERGENCY! I MUST SEE PRINCE ATEMU OR PHARAOH REIKEN!" Treanna shouted in panic.

"IT IS ALRIGHT, SHOW TO MY STUDY!" Atemu shouted.

Then the guard looked up to see Prince Atemu and bowed. The guard quickly showed Treanna to Atemu's study.

"What is it, Treanna? Where is, Atemi? He is normally with you, when you come to the palace." Atemu said.

"That is just it, Atemu." Treanna said.

"What is wrong!" Atemu demanded.

"Atemi has been kidnapped." Treanna said sadly.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"It is true." Treanna said sadly.

"Come on." Atemu said.

Then Atemu grabbed Treanna's wrist and pulled her into the throne room where Pharaoh Reiken was in a meeting with his advisors.

"Sorry to interrupt, father. But, there is something you must hear." Atemu said.

"What is it?" Reiken asked standing up.

"Atemi has been kidnapped." Atemu said sadly.

Reiken's eyes widen in fear.

MEANWHILE WITH ATEMI

Hisham walked over to the altar and smirked evilly at Atemi. Then Hisham created a blue sphere. Hisham's smirk widened, and he slammed the sphere into Atemi's stomach, then Atemi screamed out in pain.

MEANWHILE WITH ATEMU

Atemu gasped and clutched his stomach, and his eyes widen with fear realizing the pain he was feeling was coming to him through his mindlink with Atemi. Atemu quickly realized whoever kidnapped Atemi was torturing him.

"Atemu, are you alright?" Reiken asked with concern.

"It is Atemi, he..."

"What about your brother!" Reiken demanded cutting Atemu off.

"He is being tortured." Atemu said sadly.

"Oh, no." Reiken said with concern.

MEANWHILE WITH ATEMI

Then Hisham put his hand over Atemi's face, a blinding light emitted from it, the light caused great pain to Atemi. Then Atemi passed out.

"Take him to his cell." Hisham said coldly.

Then the two guards unlocked the shackles on Atemi's wrists and ankles and dragged him back to his cell and roughly threw him in causing him to slam into the wall on his side. Then Atemi fell to the ground.

MEANWHILE WITH ATEMU

Atemu heaved a sigh of relieve.

"They have stopped for now." Atemu said.

"Good." Reiken said.

"We have to find them before they put him through that again." Atemu said.

"I agree, Atemu. GUARDS!" Reiken shouted.

Then the head of the guards ((Duke's past life 5,000 years ago.)) ran into the throne room.

"You called, sire?" Otogi asked.

"Search all of Egypt, and find whoever kidnapped Atemi and bring them to me if possible." Reiken ordered.

Otogi bowed.

"Yes, sire." Otogi said.

Then Otogi left the throne room.

'Hang on, Atemi. We'll find you.'

MEANWHILE WITH ATEMI

Atemi groaned coming to.

:Atemu:

'Atemi?'

:Yes. Something is wrong.:

'What is it?'

:I can not see.:

'What! It can not be!'

:It is.:

'Do you know the name of the man whose kidnapped you?'

:It is Hisham, he is father's brother.:

MEANWHILE WITH ATEMU

"Father, I know whose kidnapped Atemi." Atemu said.

"Who is it!" Reiken demanded.

"Your brother, Hisham." Atemu said.

Reiken balled his fists in anger.

"Father, there is something else." Atemu said.

"What is it?" Reiken asked.

"Atemi is blind, because of that last torture session." Atemu said sadly.

"I see." Reiken said.

3 MONTHS LATER AT THE PALACE

Yahiya came to the throne room, he had returned from a 3-month trip to Greece and didn't know about the kidnapping. When Yahiya walked in he found Reiken pacing the throne room.

"Hello, uncle." Yahiya said.

"Yahiya?" Reiken asked.

Yahiya frowned noticing the extreme worry on his uncle's face.

"What happened?" Yahiya asked with deep concern.

Reiken sighed and slumped into his throne in exhaustion.

"Your father he..."

"What has he done now, Reiken!" Yahiya demanded cutting off Reiken.

"He has kidnapped, Atemi." Reiken said.

"What!" Yahiya demanded.

"And worst of all, Hisham is torturing Atemi and not only is he harming Atemi. But, Atemu is also being effected due to their mindlink." Reiken said sadly.

"May I see Atemu?" Yahiya asked.

"Of course." Reiken said.

MEANWHILE WITH ATEMI

Atemi's soul was close to breaking.

:Atemu, I do not think my soul can survive another of Hisham torture sessions.:

'Stay strong, brother.'

:I can not. Oh no they are coming.:

Then the two guards and Hisham arrived at Atemi's cell door. Hisham unlocked it. The two guards pulled Atemi to his feet.

"Take him to the torture chambers." Hisham said.

:No, not again.:

MEANWHILE WITH ATEMU

Yahiya walked into Atemu's chambers.

"Cousin?" Yahiya asked with concern.

"Yahiya?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Yahiya asked with concern.

"They are taking him in for another torture session." Atemu said sadly.

"There is something else is there not?" Yahiya asked.

"Atemi thinks his soul will break during this session." Atemu said sadly.

"Excuse me." Yahiya said.

Then Yahiya turned and ran out of Atemu's chambers and into the throne room. Reiken looked up to see his nephew.

"What is it now, Yahiya?" Reiken asked.

Yahiya gave him a look of half pity and half guilty. Now thoroughly annoyed Reiken stands up and glares at his nephew.

"Uncle, Atemi's soul is about to break." Yahiya said sadly.

Then suddenly Atemu screamed and it echoed throughout the palace.

MEANWHILE WITH ATEMI

Atemi screamed from the blue sphere Hisham had slammed into him. Then Atemi pulsed and Hisham smirked. Then Atemi's pulses became more frequent and soon there was one huge pulse and he stopped fighting.

"Take the shackles off him." Hisham said.

MEANWHILE WITH ATEMU

Atemu gasped and shot out of bed and a pair of strong hands pushed him back in bed. Atemu looked to see who it was and saw it was his father.

"Father?" Atemu asked weakly.

"Easy, Atemu." Reiken said.

"Our mindlink, it is gone. It has never left us." Atemu said sadly.

"Do not worry, just rest." Reiken said.

Then Reiken stood and walked out of Atemu's chambers and into the throne room. Suddenly there was a bright flash in the throne room and Hisham appeared with a short dark hooded figure beside him.

"You know what to do." Hisham said.

The dark figure nodded and walked out of the throne room and to Atemu's chambers and TKed the guards outside the door, through the door and knocking one of them out.

"PRINCE ATEMU!" Otogi shouted.

Reiken gasped and started to run through the throne room door.

"GO AHEAD, BUT, YOU CAN NOT SAVE ATEMU WITHOUT KILLING ATEMI!" Hisham shouted.

"What?" Reiken asked in disbelieve and freezing in his tracks.

"I tortured him until his soul broke then I put his body under a shadow spell." Hisham said.

MEANWHILE WITH ATEMI AND ATEMU

The dark figure charged towards the bed at an amazing speed and grabbed the weakened Atemu by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Atemu struggled to loosen the dark figure's grip and during the struggle the dark figure's cloak came off the guards gasped in shock.

MEANWHILE WITH REIKEN AND HISHAM

Yahiya walked into the throne room.

"I know what shadow spell you used, father." Yahiya said.

Then Yahiya raised his hand and fired a power shadow attack at his father. Then his father screamed in pain and died and his body disappeared.

MEANWHILE WITH ATEMI AND ATEMU

Atemi's release his grip and Atemu fell to his knees coughing and Atemi collapsed to the ground unmoving.

"Sire!" Otogi exclaimed.

"I am fine. What of Atemi?" Atemu asked.

Otogi checked him over and saw he was still breathing.

"He still lives, majesty." Otogi said.

"Good." Atemu said as Reiken and Yahiya ran in.

"Hisham spoke the truth." Reiken said and then Reiken ran to Atemi's side, and Yahiya ran over to Atemu's.

"YOU MUST REVEARE THE DAMAGE TO ATEMI'S SOUL QUICKLY, REIKEN!" Yahiya shouted.

Atemu's eyes widen with fear.

'ATEMI!'

Atemi didn't react. Reiken's aura began to glow a bright blue. Then Reiken placed a hand on Atemi's forehead. Then Reiken's aura entered Atemi.

'Please, let this work, Ra.' Reiken thought.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

'It should have worked by now.' Atemu thought to himself.

Then Atemi groaned starting to come to. Atemi slowly opened his eyes.

"Atemi, son are you alright?" Reiken asked weakly.

Atemi sat up and looked at his father. Then Atemi nodded.

"Thank goodness." Reiken gasped weakly as he passed out.

"FATHER!" Atemi shouted.

Then Atemi started shaking his father, trying to wake him up. Atemu rushed over to Reiken's side. Reiken groaned, but remained unconscious.

"Otogi, sent for Isis, NOW!" Atemu shouted.

"Hang on, father." Atemi pled taking his father's hand.

'Brother, are you alright?'

:Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be:

'You don't remember, what Hisham did?'

:Now I do. Why is father so weak:

'He used his aura to repair the damage done to your soul.'

:What do mean:

'Your soul broke, brother.'

:I hope father will alright.:

'I am sure he will be.'

Then the Atemu's chamber doors open and Isis walked in and ran over to Reiken. Then Isis had two of the royal healer take Reiken to his chamber. The two men picked up Reiken and carefully carried him out of Atemu's chambers and to his own. Then Isis turned to face the two princes frowning.

"What is wrong?" Atemu asked with deep concern.

"I suggest you begin to make funeral arrangements, for the Pharaoh. Because there is nothing I can do to save him." Isis said.

"I see." Atemu said.

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi disappeared in a flash and reappeared at the Duel Grounds.

"Hey, Atemi." Jono said.

Atemi frowned sadly.

"Hey, Jono." Atemi said.

"What is wrong?" Jono asked with concern.

"The man who kidnapped me, was my uncle. He tortured me and my soul broke. My father fixed it. But, now my father is dying because of me. I just have some thinking to do." Atemi said.

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi disappeared and reappeared at the Garden Palace next to Atemu.

'Isis has to be wrong, father will survive this. He is a strong man.'

:I hope you are right.:

'I know I am.'

Atemi sighed.

:I am sorry, Atemu.:

'Atemi?'

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi disappeared.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

:I was gone for 3 years.:

5,000 AGO 3 YEARS AFTER ATEMI DISAPPEARED

Prince Yugi came to Egypt wareing a dark cloak. Prince Yugi broke the law and Prince Yugi was arrested, the police brought Prince Yugi still wareing the hood of his cloak up before Pharaoh Yami, Prince Yugi stared at the floor.

"Pharaoh Yami, we are unsure how to punish this man." The chef of police said.

"Why does he ware a hood?" Pharaoh Yami asked.

"He refuse to take it off, sire." The chef of police said.

"Take off your hood." Pharaoh Yami commanded.

Prince Yugi didn't respond.

"THE PHARAOH HAS COMMANDED YOU TO REMOVE YOUR HOOD!" The chef of police shouted.

"Why should I? He is not the real Pharaoh. Atemu is." Prince Yugi said.

Pharaoh Yami narrowed his eyes in anger at Prince Yugi.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Pharaoh Yami shouted in anger.

"It is illegal to use that name." The chef of police said pulling off Prince Yugi's hood.

Pharaoh Yami gasped.

"Atemi?" Pharaoh Yami asked.

Prince Yugi looked up, and his eyes widen in shock.

"Brother?" Prince Yugi asked.

"RELEASE HIM!" Pharaoh Yami shouted.

The chef of police unlocked the shackles on Prince Yugi's wrists. Then Pharaoh Yami ran forward and embraced Prince Yugi.

"I was worried sick about you. Where have you been?" Pharaoh Yami asked.

"Greece." Prince Yugi said.

"I am glad you came back." Pharaoh Yami said.

"So am I." Prince Yugi said.

FLASHBACK END

:After a while I became co-reigned.:

'Really?'

:Yes, brother.:

'Cool.'

:That's when we began a reign together.:

'Really?'

:Yes, brother.:

'Cool.'

:I know.:

'So, did you and Treanna ever have kids?'

:Yes, two.:

Then Joey walked in and smiled.

"Are ya fellin' better, Yug?" Joey asked.

"Yep." Yugi said.

"Yug, ya can talked again?" Joey asked in confusion.

Yugi nodded.

"Yep." Yugi said.

"Dis is great." Joey said happily.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Yugi and I were just talking about the Garden Palace." Yami said.

"Really?" Joey asked.

Then the Horus Shadow Staff flashed and Jono took over for Joey.

"What exactly were you two talking about?" Jono asked.

"It started out at when Hisham kidnapped me, and how my soul broke 3 months later. Then we went into how I was gone for 3 years." Yugi said.

"I see." Jono said.

"Yep." Yugi said.

'Yugi, there's something your not telling me.'

:A year ago I was on a dig in Egypt. I had brought, Omar.:

'Who's Omar?'

:Nabila's twin brother.:

'What happened on the dig?'

:I had told him not to go in the tunnel alone. But, he wanderd off, he walked into the tunnel. Then there was a cave in. I heard him scream, and then I didn't hear another sound from him. The tunnel completely collapsed there was appositely no way we could dig it out. Yami, Omar's dead.:

'I see. I'm sorry I made you relive that.'

:It's alright Yami.:

Then suddenly the phone rang and Yugi answered it.

"Hello, Kame Game Shop." Yugi said.

"Yugi Motou, this is Ishizu Ishtar." She said.

"Oh, hello, Ishizu." Yugi said.

"A year ago I found a child in Egypt who greatly resembles you." Ishizu said.

"I see." Yugi said.

"His memory was gone, but, now they've returned." Ishizu said.

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Yugi disappeared and reappeared behind Ishizu.

"May I see the child?" Yugi asked as she hung up the phone.

"Omar!" Ishizu shouted.

Then there was a flash next to Ishizu and a boy who looked exactly like Yugi except the buy's eye were blue like Téa's.

"Omar!" Yugi gasped in shock.

Omar looked at him and smiled. Then Omar ran to Yugi and hugged him. Yugi embraced his son.

:Thank Ra.:

'Yugi, what's going on?'

:Omar's alive.:

Yami sighed.

MEANWHILE AT THE KAME GAME SHOP

Nabila and Jono walked over to Yami.

"Uncle Yami, where'd daddy go?" Nabila asked.

Yami smiled at her.

"Nabila, it...Omar's alive and daddy went to get him." Yami said happily.

"My brother...he...he's..."

Then Nabila's voice cut out and she started crying. Yami hugged his niece.

"Who's Omar?" Jono asked in confusion.

"It's Omar Motou. He's Nabila's twin brother." Yami said.

"Really?" Jono asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Good." Jono said.

I glad.

Me too.

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Yugi and Omar disappeared and reappear in the kitchen of the Kame Game Shop. Yugi and Yami stepped back from the children

"OMAR!" Nabila exclaimed.

Yugi smiled watching as Omar and his sister embraced.

It's good to see them together again.

I bet.

'I should call Téa down.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Probably.' Yami thought to Yugi.

"Téa!" Yugi shouted.

Téa ran downstairs and smiled at Yugi. Yugi was blocking her view of Nabila, and Omar. Yugi stepped aside.

"Téa, Omar's back." Yugi said happily.

"Omar?" Téa gasped in shock.

Omar looked at Téa and smiled.

"Hi, mom." Omar said.

Téa ran to Omar and embraced him.

"What's going on, dad?" Omar asked.

Yugi sighed.

"Omar, we thought you died a year ago." Yugi said sadly.

Omar frowned.

"I see." Omar said sadly.

"Your sister was devastated." Yugi said sadly.

"Really?" Omar asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen her this happy in a year." Yugi said.

'It's gonna be fine, Yugi.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I know.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Good.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'The thing I'm worried about is how this will effect the twins.' Yugi thought to Yami.

44


End file.
